


Summer Loving

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1 Weird Couple, Alternate Hogwarts House Sorting, Friendship Divide, Gossip, Hogwarts, LGBT characters, M/M, Tame Mulciber, Teenagers, magical universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: While attending Hogwarts, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and James Potter take (seperate) flight on their wondrous new adventure - Dating.





	1. One

     First year was a complicated thing between a blur and a detailed picture. 

 

Sirius Black and James Potter became close friends very fast. They remember that first. 

Sirius won't remember the next year how his mother pinched his arm to keep him in line while waiting to get on the train. James won't remember almost falling before his father helps him up right before sending him off. Sirius won't remember his younger brother not being present for his going-away, his mother hardly seeing fit that she herself was there. James won't remember a second year Slytherin almost sitting with him and Sirius before getting scolded by an elder Slytherin. 

 

They would remember however, the feeling of Mrs and even Mr Potter's tears on James's small shoulders, Sirius would remember being taken from his compartment with James to join Bellatrix and Narcissa and Andromeda in a Slytherin compartment. James would remember meeting Peter Pettigrew after Sirius left. The Potter would remember laughing so hard juice came out his nose. The Black would remember staring out the train most of the ride. 

 

 The three would meet again after the train ride and be best friends. Peter and Sirius would be a bit jealous of the other, both having been graced by Potter's charm - as James would state in later years. They both just seemed a bit unprepared for this whole new concept of friendship, and having more than one friend. 

 

 The three boys would be sorted into Griffindor. They would feel ecstatic, curious, grateful and nauesous at the same time. 

 

 Their classes would go smoothly, friendships would be made and as first years the teachers still smiled at them nicely.

 

 Their first prank would be at the end of first year. Dungbombs in Bellatrix Black's first class of the morning, in pay for Sirius's horrible train ride ("I wish I could have snorted juice out my nose..."). James took pride in the reactions he got from his best friends when he revealed his cloak of invisibility.

 

First year would not be the peak flames of their time at Hogwarts, it wouldn't even be first light, but it would be the wood - the supporting and very important start of a marvelous and warm fire. 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and Third year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four short chapters on James, Peter and Sirius and then four chapters on Remus, Lily and probably Peter. Then it combines :)

Second Year was also like the first, but things were starting to get _real_. 

As Peter states. 

 

James and Sirius didn't think things were getting real. Things were fine! 

 

Classes were fine. Sirius already had a list of pranks, as did James and Peter but they were all pretending they didn't because _no one actually writes down lists...especially of their pranks. _

 

 Filch glares at them in the halls as usual.

 

After their 34th prank, which was a big hallway one, they try not crack under pressure of Filch's glare when they pass him by. 

 

James writes to his parents lots and Peter will write to his mum if you remind him. Sirius will think he doesn't want to, but then James will remind him that Regulus will be attending Hogwarts soon and it's good to let him know he's safe here and to tell him how it is and that _I'm saving you a spot beside me._

 That is both a symbol of acceptance and rebellion. 

 The House of Black just about exploded when Sirius got into Griffindor. 

 

 

 Third year comes and they're onto their 50th prank as they watch the first years enter the great hall. 

 

Sirius resists waving at Regulus, the young boy won't appreciate it anyway - Sirius thinks with a laugh.

 

 The three boys have outdone themselves with this prank. 50 _is_ a special number. 

 

 So as every first year is sorted, the house they get into showers in confetti, the other houses in rain. This goes on for every child. (Peter and James suspect this prank is also a little greeting show for Regulus.)

 

It comes as a surprise to everyone I think that when the house for _"Black, Regulus,"_ is called, it showers on both Griffindor _and_ Slytherin. Hufflepuff is the house to earn a little confetti show. 

 

Sirius watches with wide eyes as his little min-me walks slowly to the Hufflepuff table. Before having the dignity to sit, Regulus breaks into sobs. 

A lanky third year boy immediately stands and holds him before he falls. Sirius almost stands to go to him but he is showered in confetti when joined by another first year. The table roars louder than usual to shake the awkwardness from a few moments ago. 

 

Sirius looks back at his brother, and the third year has taken Regulus to the floor to hold in his lap. It's completely strange to see someone else hug and comfort his brother. 

 

But then again, this is Hogwarts - where you get more than one friend and more than one brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: After the feast, Sirius walks close enough to Reg to hear what he's saying to the boy - the one he's been talking with all night - "no, no, that's enough," Reg says strictly, but gently. 
> 
> "C'mooon."
> 
> "No. You'll make me fat with all this chocolate." 
> 
> "Good. You're the bloody chicken no one takes home cuz you've got no meat." 
> 
> "Take that back, wanker!" 
> 
> The third year shoves chocolate in the pureblood's mouth, "Language."


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls

Fourth year was mighty, mighty comfortable. 

 

Sirius and Peter had gone to James's home three times now and Mrs P absolutely adored them. They'd be lying if they said they didn't love being Mrs Potter's "little angels". 

 

Peter and James had seen Mrs Black a couple times at King's Cross and ushered Sirius and Regulus away as fast as possible. 

 

Regulus became a familiar face. 

 

Regulus, in Sirius's opinion has turned from a robot child into a flower hippie. And Sirius Orion Black loooooooooves it. 

And I supposed you could say Regulus Arcturus Black likes it too  

 

Reg has also developed a new nickname, by his very close friend since the sorting ceremony -"His name isn't of your concern Siri," his friend calls him _Prince_. 

(At 2 am one night, James, Peter and Sirius crack the origin of the nickname Prince. (It's because Regul sounds like Regal and Regal means dignified royalty.)) 

 

 On a nice morning, the 3 boys find out one of their friends birthday is of today and they all wait out of her dorm to greet her with birthday wishes. 

She walks out slow and messy and a yawn in full. 

She about screams when she sees them waiting so excitedly. 

Dorcas Meadowes is heard yelling at her best friend Lily Evans because "I was a mess because I was waiting for you to come out of the bloody loo!" 

"Hey it was not bloody-" 

"You know what I mean!!" 

 

When Dorcas is _decent_ , she allows hugs and presents and tears to run down her face. "I w-w-wish M-Mary were h-heere." 

 

Lily grins and looks around innocently. 

"Lily?" 

 

Dorcas runs to the portrait entrance and sees her girlfriend of 5 days, and laugh/cry/screams, along with a needed hug. 

 

Peter later says, "I totally forgot you could like the same sex, or like lgbt people." 

 

Sirius and James nod. 

 

"My parents always said it was okay, I just hadn't really thought about it." James chimes in. 

 Sirius doesn't share much. 

 

 They later realize they hadn't really thought about dating or kissing or anything at all. (But they would love to try it.) 

 

 Sirius keeps a tab on Regulus's friends. And he reminds him of Lily. 

Sweet, darling, daring, funny, smart Lily - friends with Snivellus. 

Regulus is friends with third year Slytherin Mulciber, second year Ravenclaw Avery, second year Ravenclaw Evan Rosier, second year Slytherin Wilkes, second year Ravenclaw Barty Crouch jr, third year Slytherin Snivellus, and well known amongst sixth year Slytherin Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Andromeda Black, Rabastan Lestrange and even seventh year Slytherin Rodolphus Lestrange. 

Regulus would have made a lively Slytherin. 

Regulus is a little ball of beauty and flowers and sunshine though. 

 

 

 Fifth year was class work after class work. Sirius was beginning to think Pete was right when he said things were getting _real_. 

 

James was an idiot over Lily. Dorcas and Mary were a sensational icon for all future relationships. Mary's friend - and ultimately theirs too, Marlene McKinnon had a grand entrance one winter day and played a trumpet march opening and announced that she was proudly queer. Shortly after, the boys's friend Frank Longbottom, a sixth year Ravenclaw, started dating one of Lily's fifth year Griffindor friend Alice. 

 

Sirius and Regulus had been exchanging notes to eachother in the halls about their wellbeings and Sirius just about exploded with all this lovey dovey shite when Regulus said, _I dated Barty for a couple weeks last month._

 Narcissa and Lucius were engaged. Sirius heard Andromeda had a boyfriend. And Bellatrix and Rodolphus were married! They married the summer after Rodolphus graduated. So when Bellatrix returned to Hogwarts, she was a married woman. 

 

 

 One night, all cramped into James's bed, curtains pulled, Peter and Sirius had something to say. 

 

"You fi-" "Me first!" 

 

James chuckled, "At the same time, then." 

 

"I'm gay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffindors: Alice, Dorcas Meadows, James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black
> 
> Hufflepuff: Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald, Regulus Black, Remus Lupin
> 
> Ravenclaw: Avery, Evan Rosier, Frank Longbottom, Barty Crouch Jr
> 
> Slytherin: Andromeda Black, Bellatrix Black, Hestia Jones, Emmaline Vance, Lucius Malfoy, Mulciber, Narcissa Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape, Wilkes


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius Black Being Too Punk Fo- "h-h-hello."

Sixth year 

 

Sirius's friends were James, Pete, Lily, Frank, Dorcas, Mary, Alice, all four Prewetts(Molly, Gideon, Fabian, and their older brother Bilius who he's only met about two times), Emmaline Vance in Slytherin who was kind and never got lost, Hestia Jones - Emma's girlfriend and fellow Slytherin who loved sharing and trying to beat James in a broom race, Marlene and maybe Evan Rosier - Regulus's current boyfriend. 

 

James's friends were Sirius, Pete, Lily, the Prewetts, Frank, Alice, Dorcas, Marlene, Mary, Arthur Weasley and his brothers, Emmaline, Hestia, All of Regulus Black's boyfriends and ex's("Potter, you don't have to stay friends with them all.." "The more people you know, right?"), all the quidditch players and all those who tried out, most of the professors, a few others and Lily's friend Remus who he doesn't know but considers him a friend all the same. 

 

Peter's friends are Sirius, James, Mary, Dorcas, Marlene, Lily, Hestia, Emmaline, Alice, Regulus, Fabian, Gideon, Arthur Weasley's younger brother Albert (the other two get along fine with Peter but he considers Albert a friend more), Remus Lupin, Avery, and Wilkes. 

 

 Sixth year was the year everything was ruined. (Sirius would later correct himself and say that Seventh year was _definitely_ the worst.)

 

 Sirius Orion Black runs away from home. 

 

 Immediately, James adopts him. Legally it was Euphemia and Fleamont but James always likes to say he did. 

 

 It was winter break and of course everything was awkward as usual. Regulus, refusing to accept that his parents knew about which house he was in - for like _3_ years now - wore green and slivers of gold and hid away his flowers and Hufflepuff pride at Hogwarts. 

Walburga had just about enough. "You're a disgrace." she sighs before putting food in her mouth. 

Regulus chokes a bit, "Pardon?" 

 Sirius has tensed and watches Orion roll his eyes then leave the table.

 "My whole family knows you're a filthy, impure, bent bloody arsebandit nonconformist!" Walburga screeches. And like the sensitive flower child he is, Regulus pressed his hands against his mouth and sobbed. 

 Little to say, Walburga and Orion tormented Regulus until Sirius intervened. Sirius unable to use magic, throw everything he coud at his parents and even lighting half the living room on fire. In slow motion as both his parents simulatiously pulled out their wands, Regulus on his knees crying out to Sirius, Sirius grasps his hand into the floo powder before screaming, _"Godric's Hollow!"_  

 

Back at Hogwarts, James kept Sirius as close as possible and all their friends gave hugs and kisses because they knew this comforted the mighty elder Black. 

 

Sirius reclined his back in between Mary's open legs as she instructs, continuing to braid his hair. 

Gideon and Fabian massaged his feet. 

James was levitating food into his mouth and Peter was playing a soothing muggle instrument. 

"May we enter, King Sirius?" Lily jokes at the portrait.  

Sirius looks over and sees Lily with Regulus with his fellow sixth year Hufflpuff who he met after his sorting ceremony. "Come on don't bloody call me that." 

Lily smiles and lets the other two in. 

Regulus sits beside Sirius and introduces his friend, "Siri, this is Remus Lupin. Remus, this is Sirius Too Punk Rock for Life Black." 

"Hey." 

"H-h-hello." Sirius blushes at the taller. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized, this story doesn't really explain or detail any acedemic subjects or achievements lol...gunna leave it like that tho...im not very good at math or memorizing all the classes and i am too tired to try to research that all...im not very hard working or patient for a hufflepuff at times...


	5. One (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First year for Remus J. Lupin

"Dad..." Remus mumbled as he was pushed forward by the other Lupin man. " _Daaad_..."

 "Do not be shy, Remus. Go on. Head right into that train and keep your head high. Your mother and I love you." 

Remus steps on the train and spends five minutes looking for a compartment. 

 

"Peter!" The blond boy says with a smile and an out-stretched hand. 

 Remus smiled and sat down and shook his hand. "Remus!" 

 

After about half of the train ride, Remus os woken up by Peter, "Hey mate, I'm gunna try to move compartments to get a better view, alright? I'll look for you back at Hogwarts!" 

 Remus sleepily nods before sitting up, he tries helping Peter with his stuff as much as a sleepy 11 year boy could. 

 

Inside of Hogwarts, Remus was in front of Marlene McKinnon (Frank was a second year and was waiting at the Ravenclaw table.) Their friendship was interrupted when Mary Macdonald and Dorcas Meadowes came in between Remus and Marlene in line, so all four became friends. 

 

 Remus getting into Hufflepuff was fun and new and excitng. It made it a whole lot better when Marlene and Mary joined. 

 

 In Remus's corner of his dormitory, it practically became a library and and he kept mostly to himself. 

 

 The first night, Remus couldn't sleep. The excitement was aaaall too much! One of his dorm mates snored, one had limbs sticking out of the curtains and the other Remus didn't see throughout the night so he imagined he probably slept in a ball of something. 

 

Remus laid tightly under the blanket but as a starfish, with all limbs spread and a big smile.

 

Remus would remember this as the day possibilities were infinite and his life still had a long long way to go. 


	6. Two (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus meets Lily Evans

Second year was smooth. Melted chocolate smooth. 

 

Except for the monthly transformations. 

 

Those _sucked_. 

 

Remus was never a good liar, and never liked lying. Anyone who knew Remus knew that. That is to say, a lot of people did. 

 

Frank was a bit of a popular bloke. He was modest though. Frank was in clubs and tried out for Quidditch once and made like five more friends after he broke his ankle. 

 

So wherever Remus tagged along with Frank to, he always knew he would probably be making a new friend. 

 

(Remus spends this year relaxing, decideing that he'll wait til next year to worry about his O.W.L.s.)

 

Marlene is one of Remus's closest friends. 

There was Frank and Marlene, then Dorcas and Mary - they only ranked a bit lower because he didn't see them often - different houses and all that. Mary seemed to always be over at Griffindor tower. 

Peter from the train was a good friend. Good for laughs and candy. Remus didn't see him lots but enjoyed the time they had together. 

 

Before second year ended, Marlene brought around a friend from Griffindor - Lily J. Evans. Her name sounded like his.

 

They instantly became friends and had too many inside jokes to count. They studied together and dreamed together and crushed on boys together.

 

 

Third year Lily asked about his monthly disappearances. It took her a while to notice because they didn't spend every single day together. 

And surprisingly, or maybe not, a first year Hufflepuff figured it out before Lily. 

 

Remus met Regulus Black at the boy's sorting ceremony. 

 

And Remus can't stand crying. 

 

So after Remus embraces the boy who's still just trying to sit down, he pulls him gently to the floor and holds him tightly. Remus can tell while the next first year sorted and the Griffindor table shouts with excitement - that Regulus uses these noises to hide his sobs.

Remus brings Regulus up to the table eventually, after repeatedly asking if the younger wanted any chocolate. Marlene's across the table with a nice smile. Mary immediately offers chocolate off of Remus's plate. ("Don't worry, Remus here always seems to have an endless supply, he does." Mary winks. Regulus finally agrees.) 

Regulus sits small at the table, subtely examining the happy Hufflepuffs and the sharing and even the hugs that occasionally occur. 

Remus looks away to take a bite of food, he looks back at Regulus who now sports a little random flower from the table, behind his ear. 

 

 

Regulus asks Remus two months later, "Rem?" 

"Yeah, prince?" 

"...A-Are....Hm...Do you got," Regulus is always experimenting with slang and improper grammar, "-got, like, lycanthropy?" 

Remus stops reading and he freezes, "NooOo." 

Regulus turns his body fully to Remus with a gracious raised eye brow. 

"That 'no' was longer than I anticipated." is all Remus can say. 


	7. Three (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Year four and five. Protective Regulus and Lgbt friendly Hufflepuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (lil late) National Coming Out Day :):):):) 
> 
> =) 
> 
> =D
> 
> <3

The upcoming O.W.Ls and N.E.W.Ts were absolutely exciting to Remus in year four. 

 

"One giant step for Remus, one giant leap for lycan kind!" Regulus exclaims entering Remus's dorm, he always teased how Remus would without a doubt exceed expectations, after making sure no one else was present.  

Remus usually makes a fuss to "ShuUUUuuush!" 

 

November 30th, around 5:30am, Regulus Black walked calmly to Griffindor tower. However stressed he felt, he knew he would have to wait a while for the portrait to - Regulus was interrupted when James Potter had the portrait swing open. 

"O-oh! Hello James."

"Heya Reg. Mornin'!" James smiled, broom under arm. 

"Good..." Regulus pauses at the word, James is waiting for the stairs watching him curiously, Regulus shakes his head a bit, "Yes. Good morning, Jam. 

Regulus enters the portrait and playfully sets up a vine of flowers above his brother's dorm. 

He walks over to Lily Evan's dorm and knocks gently

Lily fortunetly answers. 

 

 

Remus wakes up for the fifth time in the past two hours. 

There's a levitating piece of paper over him. 

He reaches stiffly and reads it: _You've got visitors, Remus. Tell me if you're ready for company for not :)_

Remus croaks, "Pomfrey..." 

The kind faced lady appears through Remus's curtain and smiles. 

"Who is it?...I think I'm ready." 

 

 Regulus doesn't focus on the blood or the sweat or scars, he just asks, "hug?" 

"Hug." Remus confirms. 

Regulus climbs on the bed a bit to hug his friend. 

Lily pulls more blanket on Remus's legs. 

"Thanks for being here, guys." 

 "Of course." 

 

 

 Some time later, Mary entes the Hufflepuff common room, pink and barely holding in her secret. 

Remus intends to look over at her to see whats happening but he's reading so...riiiiight afteeer thiiiiis laaaast liiiiine...

 Regulus's eyebrow is raised, "Mary?" 

 

"I've got a girlfriend!" Mary practically screams. 

Remus looks up now, interested. 

Mary realizes too late that maybe she should have eased into it...Regulus a pureblood after all and Remus is, well Remus. 

"Congradulations, Mary." Regulus smiles happily. He goes over and hugs her. 

He's so small to be so mature. 

 

 Remus smiles and looks down to read again, waiting his turn to congradulate her. He hears Regulus say privately to Mary, "Who is the lucky girl?" 

"Dorcas Meadowes in Griffindor." 

"Oh! I sorta know her. A friend of Remus and Lily's. Nice. Although..." Regulus trails of suggestively, "What about that Vance girl? I heard you two..." 

Mary hits Regulus playfully, breaking into giggles. 

 Remus stops reading just to cherish the moment when Regulus giggles. 

Remus knows Regulus's home with his family isn't exactly giggly and happy. This is a very nice change.

 

 

 Fifth year Marlene McKinnon decided to take Remus to Hogsmeade as much as possible, to drag him away from his studies. 

At this point, Regulus was allowed to come with, but for some reason, maybe on purpose, his permission slip came in almost too late. 

 

As if by magic, when Remus entered a bookstore near by, he heard his friends get suddenly louder, he looked out the window briefly to see Regulus with Marlene and three other boys, one was completely recognizable James Potter. But when Remus exits the store, the three boys had already gone. 

 

"Remus, I'm queer." 

"Doesn't bloody matter, you aren't allowed to dig through my belongings and make them dance around the common room." Remus says sternly. "Not. Again."

 "Poor sport." Marlene pouts. 

"And stop playing the queer card." 

"Oppression!" 

 

"What's she doing?" Regulus asks walking up to Remus, Mary and Marlene who watch Professor Sprout twirling her wand over the wall above the window. 

"I asked for something." Marlene says shyly, "And I got it." 

Professor Sprout had constructed a beautiful rainbow on the wall. 

 "Now, everyone let it known that Hufflepuff is offically Queer Friendly." smiled Sprout.

 

 

 After a long night of studying and tea, Remus and Marlene laid on a couch absolutely tired. 

Remus laid on one end with his legs hanging over the edge and Marlene was the same to the other side. Their hair invading the space of the other's hair. 

"Dorm?" Marlene mumbled wth her eyes closed, practically asleep. 

 "Mm." Remus grunted. 

 About an hour later, Remus woke up a little and found Marlene staring at the ceiling with one eye  

"Mar.." 

"I'm queer, Re." she says before her eye closes, revealing that she's been sleeping the whole time, in an inbetween space. 

Remus nods a little, to not disturb her. 

"And I'm a werewolf."


	8. Four (part 2)

Sixth year was comfortable. 

 

Mary and Dorcas were an adorable couple. Remus heard Marlene had her sight set. Lily was starting to talk more and more about James Potter. Frank had talked about a Griffindor girl who was as cute as a button.

Even Regulus had dated half of Hufflepuff and a good number of Slytherin. This dating spree also started when Walburga had confronted him about being in Hufflepuff and being gay. 

 Remus would be lying if he said he hadn't dated almost all of the other half of Hufflepuff. 

 

 "Single? It's been like 6 minutes, is this a record?" Remus teased. Regulus shoved him laughing. 

"Shut up." Regulus composed himself, "I'm waiting for Avery to dump Barty. I could use a good snog about now. And that boy..."

"Eww." Remus fake pukes, "You're like ten years old..." 

"Almost 15." 

 

 "Out with it." Remus leans against the open dormatory door. 

Marlene looks up from her book, both laying on her bed.

"Out with what?" 

 "Well, the Marlene McKinnon I know gets whatever she wants. All she has to do is ask and she always seems to get it." Remus shrugs, "But I do not see any girlfriend or boyfriend anyyywhere?" 

Marlene sighs, "I was gunna make a move but then something terrible happened."

 Remus straightens, "Yeah?" 

Marlene rolls on her back and covers her face with a pillow.

 "Mar..."

 "He became a death eater..." 

 

 

 "I wish there was something I could do." Regulus pleaded, perched on Remus's bed as the elder started grabbing clothes for the next day. 

 

"There's nothing, Reg," Remus warms him with a smile(as best he can on a night like this), "I'll be okay." 

 

Regulus looks away, biting his tongue because that's absolutely fucking absurd - _"okay"?_ His best friend get torn apart against his own free will! (He wants to mention how his brother and his friends are experimenting with some really powerful stuff! And! And! He's pretty sure he saw something about Animagus! He read somewhere-) 

 

"Prince."

 

Regulus looks up slowly, sadly. 

 

"I will come back." 

 

"And I'll be waiting." 

 

Remus does return. Like he always does. And for a few weeks it's like Remus is a normal boy for a while.  

 

 

 

 Remus was laying on the common room couch with the warm fire with about seven books, a few wedged between the couch and his body and two on the table beside, and one on his stomach and one in his hands. 

 Regulus comes into the room and has Lily Evans on his arm. "Reeeemus!" 

Remus looks up to Regulus's sing-song voice. 

 "'Ello." Remus acknowledges. 

Lily pulls up a chair and sits with her leg crossed over the other. "How you been?" 

"Goood."

"Good."

Remus finally turns to them and asks, "is this an intervention or something?" 

 Regulus just smiles big and Lily tries to hide hers. 

"Noo."

 

 

 Along the way around the castle, Remus figures out that these two troublemakers seem to have the perfect image of Remus's next boyfriend. 

He just rolls his eyes and lets them lead.

 

 "On another note," Regulus says as they wait for stairs to Remus is pretty sure leads to Griffindor tower. "My brother, he's been troubled lately, as you know."

Remus gets cold for a second. Yes. He does know. 

Remus remembers waiting after Christmas at King's Cross for a while for the Black's to show up, to take Regulus away from his family. 

He doesn't see Sirius in between, almost in a protective circle of, the Potter's. He doesn't even see Regulus until he figures he's almost late to get on the train and begins walking up. Remus stops harshly when he sees a small framed fourteen year old run through the portal to the station and ran hazardly to the train. 

 Remus remembers hugging Regulus so tight that Regulus begged him to let go. He remembers crying when he sees Regulus's visible purple skin and when he doesn't see the non visibles. 

 It scared Remus how cold Regulus was. 

 

"So yeah, he's been having a pity party all week." Regulus says climbing up the stairs, trying to ignore Remus's sad stares, but grabbing Remus's hand to comfort all the same. 

 

 "May we enter, King Sirius?" Lily teases, peaking into the mighty Griffindor common room.

 Remus sees over Regulus's head, a boy look-a-like of Regulus looks over. The boy is stunning to look at frozen. However, Remus has made sure to plump up Regulus ("for what?" "how about christmas dinner?"), so Regulus is a bit more full than Sirius. Remus immediately worries about Sirius's weight, instinctively. 

"Come on don't bloody call me that."

 Remus steps into the portrait door and takes in all of the heartiness of the Griffindor spirit. 

 Regulus goes and sits beside Sirius Black. James levitates a grape to Sirius, which Regulus intercepts, smiling as Sirius pouts. 

 "Siri, this is Remus Lupin." Regulus gestures to Remus who has taken a seat behind Regulus, seating at height with Mary who braids his hair. "Remus, this is Sirius Too Punk Rock for Life Black."

 Remus decides he does really like staring at Sirius. "Hey."

Remus sees a flash of panic in Sirius's eyes. He almost smirks because that's usually the reaction he gets when people hear how deep his voice is for the first time. 

 "H-h-hello." 

Remus finds Sirius's blush adorable. 


	9. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is now smushed together! :D

Peter jumps up and places the instrument down. "Remus!" 

Remus looks over and smiles big, "Peter!"

They hug and leaves everyone a bit shocked. 

 

Regulus is trying to use his best friend telepathy, pointing at Peter with his eyebrows and eyes. Remus makes a 'ohmergersh' face back, confirming that _'No! Regulus Arcturus Black, He was Not one of my boyfriends!'_

 

"Met Remus on the train here, first year." Peter clarifies, "Been friends ever since, except this wanker loves lounging in his common room like a cat, studying all the time." 

"Peter never manages to get inside the common room," Remus laughs, "it's truly a gift." 

 

 Half an hour later, Peter, Fabian and Mary leave to try and get a snack before dinner. Gideon goes to his room to study. 

 Remus sits on the red couch with his bottom on the top of the back board and his feet on the cushions. Sirius and Regulus sit on the floor with their necks against the cushions and their heads thrown back. Remus dances his wand around similar to the waves of an ocean, braiding both the boy's hairs. 

"You're a natual, Rem." James smiles. James turns a quill into a butterfly and makes it fly around Remus, before settling in his hair and turning into a flower  

 "Massaaage." Regulus demands softly, concentrating on painting his nails a light brown with his wand. 

 Sirius looks over at Regulus curious about his request, until he feels an overwhelming sensation of heavenly touch against his scalp(when he gains back his brain, he has to look down at his pants to make sure he hasn't embarassed himself.).

"Remus is a master of nerve spells. Massages, tickles, funny bones...you name it." Regulus melts. 

 Before James can be fascinated, he too is overwhelmed by scalp sensation. And so is Lily, who has been silently reading the whole time. 

 After another peaceful half hour, Remus stops (is finished with the braides) and tells everyone it's time for dinner.

 

 "Hey, Re," Sirius catches up beside Remus as they lightly jog down the stairs, "can I ask something?" 

Remus almost interupts him because of how predictable this question is. "Sure."

"Your face scars...?" 

Before Remus can answer, Regulus elbows Sirius in the ribs, "Blockhead. He got hurt in Herbology end of fourth year." 

 "What?" James asks concerned. Lily tries taking his attention away as they enter the Great Hall. 

 "Venomous Tentacula." Regulus mumbles the lie before the five are seperated. 

 

 Remus and Regulus sit at the Hufflepuff table and watch the magic work. Remus runs his hands over the two long, thick scars across his face. 

"Remus." Regulus warns. 

Remus moves his hands. 

Regulus presses his wand against Remus's cheek and draws out a heart that actually turn into a real drawing and turns a loving red. 

"You're fine." 

"I'm fine."

 

 

 After dinner, a seventh year Ravenclaw boy walks past and stares a little too long at Remus. Regulus rolls his eyes and pushes aside his _master plans_ so his best friend can get in a quick snog. Regulus pushes Remus in the direction of that boy, saying, "Back at Griffindor tower in half an hour!" 

 Remus grins at Regulus before walking out the Great hall. He sees a fourth year Griffindor girl and pats her on the back, "You know Regulus right?" She nods and he sends her Regulus's way in return, Remus lasts sees Regulus blush and roll his eyes. 

 

 Sirius, James, Peter and Dorcas are studying in the Griffindor common room. Lily and Mary have prefect duties. Marlene says shes getting an early night. 

Remus arrives shortly, a little out of breath, but otherwise completely normal. He fits himself by the fireplace and summons a book. 

Regulus, ungraceful in only one area of life, arrives dishevealed and out of breath and giggly. 

"Whoaa" Sirius sits up straight, he pinches his nose jokingly, "You certainly are exercising your Black good looks aren't you?" 

Regulus just giggles again and takes a pillow from the couch, stealing it from behind Sirius to be exact, hugs the pillow, amd falls to the floor beside Remus. 

 

 When Lily returns for a break, it's ten minutes until curfew and Remus and Regulus will have to go. 

"Let's play a game quickly!" Dorcas suggests, once Lily lets her in on the _master plan_. 

 Regulus nods eagerly, probably still giddy from the snog. Remus shrugs and makes the book disappear and scoots closer to the rest. 

"What are we playing?" James smirks mischeviously. 

"How about truth or dare." Lily suggests, "It's a muggle game where when its your turn you are asked to tell a truth or do a dare." 

Everyone agrees and Lily makes begins with Regulus to make an example. "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

"Is it true you're a virgin?"

"Yes." Regulus says proudly with a blush. 

Regulus turns to Remus, "Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

Dorcas boos. And everyone laughs. 

"Is it true you've snogged Lucius Malfoy-" 

Sirius and James simultaneously groan in shock and digust. Remus laughs and buries his face. 

"You know that answer!" 

Regulus smirks, "Say iiiiit." 

"Yes!" 

 

 With five minutes left, Lily summons a bottle and says whoever the bottle points at gets the question. 

Luckily, Lily gets the bottle and spins it right at Sirius. His smirk is fearless but his eyes are not. 

"I dare you to kiss Remus." 

 

 When they kiss, Sirius on all fours - having crawled off the couch, and over to the adorable, smart and powerful boy - and Remus straightbacked and his hands on Sirius, they feel absolutely peaceful. 

Despite Regulus is giggling and cheering. Despite James's WHOOPing. Despite Dorcas excited screams. Despite Lily's Picture taking. 

 

They felt like they had known eachother for ages.


	10. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still Sixth year. 
> 
> -M u l c i b e r  
> -Six years like to make out lots  
> -Animagus  
> -Wet dog smell

A few days after kissing Sirius Adorable Hottie Black Potter, Remus sprawled on his bed studying, subtlely hiding from all his friends who might want to take him away from his safe bed. 

 

And not too long, Remus is taken from his book. But not by his friends. 

 

Remus hears his other dorm mates talking, and soon _alot_ of talking from the common room. 

Remus stands when he hears "Mulciber"

 

Remus only concerns himself with these blokes because they're friends with Reg. 

 

"Prince isn't here right now." Remus says, made his way through the crowd wondering what this death eater was doing here. 

"Why would I-" Mulciber stops himself quickly, "Fuck. Right. Why did I bother coming here, I was sure he said 11:30 but he probably said seven later or something." 

Remus doesn't ask why Mulciber need to check the time to say 11:30 or why he seems to be lying, but he doesn't care too much. 

 "Alright.." 

"Sorry mate," Mulciber pauses, because he's a terrible messy liar, and Remus Lupin is not his mate, "Uh..."

He leaves before he can say anything else. 

 

 Remus will ask Regulus about this later, and Regulus will be completely confused because he and Mulciber didn't have any plans to meet. 

 

 

 

 Later, it's Mary who drags him to Griffindor tower. 

Remus sees Frank Longbottom on the hall, being a fancy little Head Boy and can't help running to him and hugging him because it feels like forever since Remus hung out with Frank. 

 

 "Remus!" James and Peter greet at the same time. Dorcas pokes her head out and smiles and waves. 

 Remus accidentally starts with, "Where's Sirius?" 

"Flying." James says almost too fast. But the big haired boy smiles nicely so Remus doesn't question it. 

"How are you guys?" Remus asks sitting beside Peter. Regulus levitates a chess board over and Sits across Remus 

 "We're good. We've been experimenting with some high end spells and," Peter stops to stop himself from laughing, "We'll probably show all our friends someday."

 

 Sirius returns fifteen minutes later and theres a 3 floating over Regulus and a 2 over Remus, which quickly changes into a 3, with a, "checkmate."

 Sirius takes off his wet jacket and leaves it leviating with a wordless spell and runs to his dorm to change. "Got caught in the rain! Ugh!" 

James and Peter visably make twisted faces as their enhanced abilities could smell the wet dog smell. 

Unfortunetly, Remus also visably made a face. 

 Remus holds a gag before bringing the collar of his shirt up to his nose and tries losing the scent in his own.

James watches Remus curiously before his eyes widen. Peted stares intensively too. 

"Hurry up." Regulus mumbles, concentrating. 

While Remus moves a chess piece, Peter runs to his dorm and smother Sirius in cologne. 

 

"You stink." Remus dissmisses as Sirius sits beside him. Sirius is so drenched in cologne, anyone near couldn't possibly argue with Remus. 

Sirius quickly wipes the sweat off his nose and scoffs, "You love me."

"I also have a nose."

 

Later, at night, the three Griffindor boys squish onto Peter's bed brainstorming. 

"So..." Sirius just steadying his brain. 

"We can assume Remus is also an animagus." James says solemnly. 

"But can we?" Peter tries arguing. 

"Yes." Sirius sighs, "I...Don't see how else he could have smelt me that well." 

Peter hums and thinks of Remus - _an animagus?_ It doesn't really seem like Remus. He isn't much of a prankster - or rather, one to over-complicate a prank, Remus is simple and smart and gets the job  done, he wouldn't become an animagus for something so trival...Why would he then?

"Do we..." James heisitates, "I'm sorry, pardon me - take his scars into consideration?" 

"His scars?" Peter is confused. 

"Jaime. It was from a herbology atta- What are insinuating?" Sirius furrows his brows. 

"I'm not sure!" James exclaims apologetically. "I'm sorry! It's just...It was just a thought." 

Peter stares at the curtains around his bed. "What is he..." 

Sirius pulls his knees to his chest. "What kind of an animal does that, _if_ any animal may of caused that." 

James messes up his hair and lays back, consuming most of the bed. "Leave it at animagus then?" 

"Aye." 

"Aye."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about this chapter: Remus isn't surprised by the very sudden wet dog smell because his senses are often strong anyway, he smells strong smells all the time. 
> 
> And he only tells Sirius he stinks because he smells like a pure bucket of colgne.


	11. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixth year:
> 
>  
> 
> Marlene's secret 
> 
> Make outs

Remus sees Avery and Wilkes enter the library and look around before leaving. 

"What's up with your boys?" Remus asks.

"Mulciber has them running errands I'm not allowed to know about and when I ask, they hiss at me, so I assume its a inclusive Slytherin ordeal." Regulus flips the page to a book. 

"Hm." 

 

"Marlene Ingrid Gracella Elizabeth McKinnon." Regulus grits his teeth entering the Hufflepuff common room. 

Marlene looks up from painting her nails, over a book that she seems to be procrastinating reading. "I did not tell you my full name so you could just go yelling and telling everyone...or to say in vain..." 

"Well what do I call a backstabber?" 

"I'm sorry, I thought I was talking to _Regulus_ Black - What's up Sirius?" 

Regulus rolls his eyes and tries to refrain from smiling. 

"You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend." 

 Marlene blinks, "Excuse me?"

"A," Regulus smirks, "boyfriend." 

"I don-"

"Marlene. Ingrid. Gracella. Eliza-" 

"Regulus!" 

Regulus watches Marlene squirm before kindly smiling and sitting next to her. 

"Marl." 

"Reg." Marlene sighs, "How though? You're like ten..." 

"Fifteen tomorrow!" Regulus exclaims, "And I'm a very observant person." 

"You're only ten though..." 

"For your information, I have asked Lily about some muggles terms and I, just so you know, have gone to third ba-" 

"Aaaahh!!" Marlene covers her ears and turns away, "ALALALALA! TEN YEARS OLD." 

 

Lunch, nothing was particularily different ir special, Remus and Sirius kept looking back at eachother, Reg would be eating chocolate but then put it back into Remus's pocket - but then want some more and take it out - then put it back - then take it out..., Mary was sending little paper birds over to Dorcas, Emmaline and Hestia were feeding eachother, Alice was talking to Frank with her eyes, James and Lily sat across the other with their ankles touching, and Marlene...She wanted to come clean. 

 "Excuse me" Marlene announces, tapping her glass a bit. 

The professors at their table furrows their brows because McKinnon always causes disruptances with her meal speeches. 

 "I would like to declare, I have a boyfriend." 

Everyone begins talking and whispering, Marlene tries not to look over at the Slytherin table. 

"And before I reveal who that is, I just want to be clear that I _do not_ condone the teachings or beliefs of Death Eater kind." Marlene was interrupted by loud talking and well - she could hear the fear - "My boyfriend is a Death Eater. Trust me, when it happened, I was disgusted, I...even tried to get ride of...well, the mark...But it doesn't work like that." 

All four House leaders were standing along with Dumbledore at the concerning sound of 'Death Eater'. 

Marlene finally finds his eyes and says, "I'm dating Mulciber."

 

 Remus's mouth fell open so much, Sirius compared it to stuffing a piece of the invisibility cloak in his mouth. 

 

 Everyone laid in the Griffindor common room in silence. Emmaline and Hestia laid curled to eachother on the floor closest to the portrait, not used to being in Griffindor tower. Lily sat in one of the chairs with her legs tucked in. James and Peter and Sirius and Remus stared mute at the fire. Regulus was playing with a third year Ravenclaw's hair whos head was on his lap.

Frank and Alice excused themselves for Head Boy and Prefect duties, both very shocked still. 

Mary and Dorcas hid away in Mary's room back in Hufflepuff. 

Marlene had not returned from lunch yet. She told them all not to wait for her. 

 

 "We should hold hands." Sirius says staring into the fire. He meant to refer to Remus. 

"Okay." He recieved from Remus and James. Both boys held his hands nicely, so Sirius didn't complain. 

"Okay." Peter adds on quietly, snaking his hand into James's. 

 

 About an hour later, Emmaline and Hestia gone, Alice returned, and a quick trip to the basement for Remus and Regulus's homework, they were all studying in silence. 

 The ravenclaw boy who was with Regulus helped him with his homework and got a few snogs back in return. 

 Peter laid down on the couch, taking up all the space while James sat in a chair across Lily, and Remus and Sirius at the table.

Out of the Marauder's dorm, walked out the other griffindor who lived in the room, who they weren't very close to. 

 Sirius watched, before turning his mischevious eyes to Remus. 

 "I wanna show you something."

 

 Remus finds himself laying on a red bed as Sirius presses their lips together, their swollen, red lips.

"Is" 

Kiss 

"This" 

Kiss 

"Your" 

Kiss 

"Yes!" Sirius replies, crawling more onto the bed and sinking his hands in Remus's hair, where everything just felt sooo _soft_. 

 "You're adorable." Remus says before flipping them over. 

 "Kiss me," Sirius closes his eyes, "please."


	12. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulus's birthday! 
> 
> -underage drinking  
> -bit of swearing  
> -lots of drunk talk

The day next, Sirius woke up even earlier than James. 

Shirtless, perfect hair, sweat pants with moving animated badgers and lions, and mini fireworks going off every second on his magical firework crown, Sirius made his way down to the basement. 

 

Regulus woke up to the sound of his dorm mates leaving the room in a hurry, to an additional someone yelling at the barrels. 

 By the time Regulus was ready for the world and in the common room, Sirius Potter was already there too. 

"HAPPY ELEVENTH BIRTHDAY LULU!" 

"Goddammit."

 

 

In the Great Hall, there was a surprising amount of people who hugged, cheered, supported, or even just smiled at Regulus. 

Regulus remembers this day for a very long time. 

 

Remus and Regulus both wore new over sized sweaters to all their classes today. Regulus wore a large light blue crew neck sweater that revealed about two words on how he was feeling or his thoughts, a gift from Remus. (Regulus was scolded a few times when the sweater read "Fuck Homework" or "Suck Dick" or "Boring") 

 Remus was wearing a grey oversized crew neck sweater with a dog paw print that belonged to Sirius. 

 

 After class, Regulus and Remus went up to Griffindor tower where the protrait lady waved amd giggled and covered her mouth mischeviously. 

Inside, was, packed. 

 Regulus was instantly consumed in the crowd to dance and party, the words on his sweater flashing like crazy as his mind was so busy.

Remus found Sirius and the long haired Potter wrapped his arm aroud his shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Love kisseen youu!" 

 

 Somehow, the Marauders had impressed everyone by supplying _alot_ of whiskey. 

Peter was drinking mostly White Rat whiskey, something the Marauders kept laughing at. 

Remus was drinking Bungbarrel Spiced Mead and Simison Steaming whiskey. 

 Sirius was drinking a bit of everything. 

James was drinking Simison Steaming, Schletters, Campbell's Finest and Blishen's firewhiskey.

Regulus was drinking Knotgrass mead and was highly encouraged to drink lots and lots of Simison Steaming, which he did. 

 Regulus stumbled over to Remus who sat on a table with a plastic cup in hand and a small smile. 

"ReRe!" 

"P'ince!"

The two hugged drunk and Regulus mumbled an I love you in his hair before letting go. 

"Told you I'm fffifteen." 

"Fifteen months?" 

"Grr" Regulus grasps Remus's shoulder tight, "When I was your age..."

The two burst into laughter and drink. 

 "I love you Sirius." Remus says moving his cup from his lips, "Regulus...I love you _Regulus_." 

 "I'm both!" Regulus exclaims raising his cup and downing it. 

 

 Sirius finds Remus after Regulus moves on and sits on a chair on the table. Remus looks down at him and smiles, inebriatedly beautiful.

 "Wanna kiss you forever." 

"You're gunna." Remus hiccups with his reply. 

 "I wanna eat your hiccup." 

"You're gunna..." Remus leans down and kisses him softy.

 

"D'ya have any Sherry?" Regulus slurs at Peter who lays on the floor. 

"Happy birthday to Sherry..." Peter sings drunk.

 

"I like...Daisyroot draught!" Regulus whisper shouts to Remus and James. 

Remus reponds with a whispered, "I know!" 

James replies with a whispered, "Me too!" 

 

"I...I...wish..." Remus blinked rapidly to try to get his point across, "Wishin'...Wish we had..."

"You got this." James encouraged. Marlene pats Remus on the back.

"Wish we had chocolate liqueur."

 

"Wai' wai' wai' waiii'!" Sirius stumbles to the middle of the common room. "S'almost curfew and before everyone leaves! I have a magic trick..." 

Peter, by the music - which he has turned down for Sirius's presentation - raises his cup to that and drinks. 

James cheers in the back, he sits in between Mary and Dorcas who need someone to sit inbetween them or _"I'm gunna shag her I swear to Merlin!"_ Dorcas exclaims, _"Keep me away!"_ , _"But I love you!"_ Mary will reply almost in tears because she just loves. Dorcas. Meadowes. So. Much. 

 "I Am A Man." Sirius twirls. 

Everyone claps. 

"No no! That's not the trick..." Sirius breathes as if sober, "ready...?" 

"Dog!" He yells before, literally, actually, completely...turning into...a dog. 

 James and Peter drunkenly cheer; so happy for him. 

Everyone cheers and it takes Remus about twenty second to understand. 

He blinks. 

"Oooooh."

 

 "Wait wait wait, a dog?" Remus still trying to understand. 

"Yeah, babe I can turn into a dog." Sirius confirms excitedly, forgetting so easily that he said this sentence at least five times already. 

 "Wow..." Remus says, Sirius is walking Remus and Regulus down to the basement, "wait wait...a dog?!" 

 "Yeah, babe I can turn into a dog!" 

About ten more minutes of this, and Remus finally says, "Wait...I don't get it." 

Regulus hasn't really been walking. Sirius has been levitating him. Regulus is not even awake, to be honest. 

 

 "Goodnight, sweet sweet beautiful darling beautiful brave smart Mr Potter." Remus drunkily tries blowing him a kiss. 

"Ugh I love you!" Sirius says before cupping Remus's face and kissing him. 

 "Take care! Get back to the tower safe!" Remus yells crawling into the barrel. 

 "Byyyyye"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did lots of reseach on the alcohol so thats probably why mentioned alot


	13. Nine

The professors would be lying if they said they didn't just enjoy torturing the students who had attended Regulus Black's birthday party the night before. 

Those who were drinking underage either stayed in bed the whole day or tried their best to seem normal, ignoring the professor's cruel intentions. 

 

Sirius, Peter and James, semi-professionals, went to their classes normally, their pupils dark from a spell that makes contact lenses like sunglasses. Peter and Sirius a bit uncomfortable from not being used to wearing contacts like James. 

Remus used as many healing spells as he could and passed as sober, as if never even hearing of the party. 

 Regulus, however stumbling or mumbled his responses were due to such a distraught and uneven sleep, held his head high and went to class. 

 

At lunch, Frank and Lily stood at the Great hall doors as many Griffindors and Hufflepuffs and Slytherins walked in hungover still. They looked at eachother and laughed. 

 

 "My turn..." Regulus moans tiredly, classes over now, walking over to Sirius cuddling Remus. 

"Five more minutes." Sirius pleads. 

"I gave you twenty." 

Remus wiggles away and cuddles the other brother. 

 "How did the Noble Blacks become dogs over a half blood Hufflepuff?" James laughs smoothly. 

Remus freezes for a second. 

"Tsk." Sirius responds, cuddling up to James. "Not a Black."

 "You okay?" Regulus whispers.

Remus looks down at him. "Did you say dog?" 

James and Sirius turn to him. 

 "Dog?" Remus sits up straight and Regulus just slides into his lap like a leaf. 

James's eye brow raises, a smirk building, "Yeah?" 

"What's wrong Remus?" Sirius asks slyly, "Dog caught your tongue?" 

 "You!" he exclaims, "Can you turn into a dog?" 

Instantly, it's a large black dog that sits next to James. 

 

 

Days later, Lily races down the stairs and towards the basement. She hopes she isn't too late. 

She got caught up with prefect duties and couldn't get away faster. 

"Remus!" Lily gasps as they collide in front of the barrels. 

"Lil." Remus says kindly, but short, looking like he was holding back a cry, or puke, or something. 

 Lily pulls him in close and holds him, "Sorry I'm late, darling."

"It's fine, Lil." 

"Me and Reg will be thinking of you. We send our warmest regards and we love you so much, Re." Lily felt her face heat up with emotion and overwhelmingness. 

"Love ya." Remus grits his teeth, before folding over and clutching his stomach. 

Lily frowns. "Let me help you halfway at least." 

 

 "Huh?" Sirius wasn't understanding.

"I don't know how you know Remus is in the hospital wing, but if you must know, " Regulus brushes his shoulder sassily, "He's practicing some medi spells with Pomfrey. He's an angel soul, he is." 

 "What's he need medi spells for?" Peter pipes in. 

"Emergency spells, like muggle first aid."

 

 "When is he done?" Sirius pops out as Regulus exits his second last class. 

"Obsessed?" 

"Reg." 

"Jealous of Pomfrey?" Regulus smirks at Sirius's need for his daily dose of Remus.   

 

"He just gets to skip class?" Sirius blames, pretending that this is Remus's fault. Angry because he's worried. 

"Sirius, enough." Lily tries. 

"No. When is he coming back?" 

"He might already be in his room studying, you don't know." Regulus says, getting impatient with Sirius. Can't he be anymore sensitive?

 "But doesn't he miss me?" Sirius accidentally yells. 

 Regulus turns to him, not sure if he should scold him or be happy. 

 Sirius looks down ashamed, running a hand through his hair. "I...I thought he really liked me...Okay?"  

"Siri."

"I thought we had something serious going on. Doesn't he feel so weird being without me? Or is that just me?" 

"It's not." says a voice at the portrait. Remus stands there, leaning against the wall as casually as he can while he can simultaniously feel a cut against his rib bleed. 

"Is that blood?" Sirius rushes over and puts both hands over Remus's cheek, examining a tiny cut that wasn't even bleeding. 

"I'm good." Remus chuckles, a bit uncomfortable being this close, as if being this close practically whispers in Sirius's ear that he's a werewolf. 

"Remus." Regulus says seriously, before coughing and covering his worry with, "Glad your back, mate, Pomfrey let you go for the night or did you have to run away from your medi lessons?" 

Regulus practically winks. 

Remus catches on and nods, head still in Sirius's hands, "She let me out fine." 

"You tell that witch she can't keep my Remus all day!" Sirius says, kissing the small cut. 

 

 "I want you to be my boyfriend." Sirius says after walking Remus and Regulus back to the basement.

 "What makes you think I like you?" Remus smirks. 

"You literally just said it a minute ago." 

Remus laughs and wraps his arms around Sirius's neck. "I want you to be my boyfriend too." 

 "Boyfriends, then?" 

 "Boyfriends then." 

**Author's Note:**

> Griffindors: Alice, Dorcas Meadows, James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black 
> 
> Hufflepuff: Marlene McKinnon, Mary McDonald, Regulus Black, Remus Lupin 
> 
> Ravenclaw: Avery, Evan Rosier, Frank Longbottom, Barty Crouch Jr
> 
> Slytherin: Andromeda Black, Bellatrix Black, Hestia Jones, Emmaline Vance, Lucius Malfoy, Mulciber, Narcissa Black, Rodolphus Lestrange, Severus Snape, Wilkes


End file.
